Ikumi Makino (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Maid Uniform= |-|Black Feather= |-|White Feather= |-|Doppel Sylvie= |-|Doppel (Feather)= 1= |-| 2= Summary Ikumi Makino (牧野 郁美), also known as Kumi, is a character of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Ikumi is actually a Black Feather of the Wings of Magius organization. Before becoming a magical girl, Ikumi wanted to become a volleyball player but, even if she practiced a lot, she never got any better. Ikumi had a friend called Yumi, whom wanted to become an idol but wasn't very good at singing. So basically... Ikumi was bad at sports, but she wanted to be a volleyball player, while Yumi wasn't very good at singing but wanted to become an idol. The two friends decided to fulfill the other's dream, thus both dreams could come true. When the two girls reached middle-school, Yumi became a member of the school volleyball team, while Ikumi attended classes for singing, dancing and acting. She was very good at singing at dancing, but was blamed to act like a character, with her real personality slipping through all the time. It was at that time that Kyubey appeared and asked Ikumi to make a contract with it to become a magical girl in change of a wish. Ikumi refused because she wanted to achieve her goal with her own strenght. When Ikumi was sad, Yumi was always there to cheer her up. One day, Ikumi heards from her teacher that the school managed a Maid Cafe for people who couldn't find their place to shine. After a job interview, Ikumi was immediately hired. After working there for almost two years, Ikumi was becoming popular and was proud to work at the Maid Cafe. One day, she was asked by one of the maids to do some independent practice with her. When they reached the Maid Cafe, the girl heards that the cafe was about to close forever. The boss and the manager of the cafe told Ikumi that the building was old, so it must be demolished. They were also looking for a new location, but hadn't find one yet. If they weren't able to find a new location in time, the Maid Cafe should have closed. During the last show before the cafe's closure, there were lots of people and the show was a great success. After all the customers had left, Ikumi and the others stayed behind in the empty cafe and cried together. When Ikumi was alone, Kyubey showed up again; this time, the girl accepted a contract with it and wished to keep the Maid Cafe running. The following day, the manager announced that the owner of that building was so moved from their last show that they decided to sell the building to the school for a fair price. From there, the school was quick to finish remodeling and reopened the cafe. Ikumi became a magical girl with the purpose of fighting witches. During a battle with Rebecca, Ikumi was in trouble but she was saved by her friend Yumi, whom had become a magical girl too. Yumi revealed that her wish was to allow Ikumi to meet someone who could give her the chance to become an idol. The two friends were chasing their dreams together and they were sharing in the difficulties of witch hunting. However, one day they met a witch that was stronger than any others they had fought before. Yumi was hurt by the witch and, in despair, released her doppel. The two girls were saved by a magical girl named Ryou, who brought them to the coordinator, Mitama Yakumo. There they meet Mifuyu with a White Feather, whom was able to heal Yumi's injuries. Thanks to that, Yumi was able to pass her tests and get into college, where she could play volleyball again. But Mifuyu wasn't there just to heal Yumi. She wanted to ask the two girls to join the Wings of Magius. Mifuyu told them the truth of magical girls, the doppels and the Wings of Magius organization created to escape magical girls' fates. Ikumi answered right away that she would join the Wings of Magius. Yumi fretted over it for a while, but she eventually decided to join the Wings of Magius. The two girls joined the organization and at their headquarters they became Black Feathers. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a doppel Name: Ikumi Makino, Kumi Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Magical Girl, Black Feather, Doppel of Eye-Catching Powers and Abilities: |-|Ikumi Makino=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Telepathy, Weapon Mastery (A magical broom), Broom Manipulation, Rainbow Generation, Rainbow Manipulation and Magical Energy Manipulation (Can create a triangle made of rainbows and release magical energy from it), Chain Magic (As a Black Feather), Feather Manipulation (As a White Feather), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Ikumi should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Statistics Amplification Attack and Defense, Negation w/ her "Their Separate Destinations" Memoria (Can ignore Counter effect on enemies), Reactive Power Level w/ her "Love Kyun-ly Maid-san" Memoria, Curse Manipulation w/ her "Their Connected Destination" Memoria, Healing w/ her "Two People, Two Dreams" Memoria. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Two People, Two Dreams" Memoria, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. |-|Doppel Sylvie=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Statistics Amplification Defense, Healing, Body Control, Spike Projection (As a White Feather), Sound Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation w/ her cymbals, Eye Magic and Anchor Proficiency (Can use magical anchors from her eyes), Biological Manipulation (Can steal the eyeballs of those cursed by her sound), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility, Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her familiars). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Rebecca, whom created a barrier containing a starry sky), higher as a doppel (Her doppel increases Ikumi's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Rebecca), higher as a doppel Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters w/ her anchors Standard Equipment: A magical broom Intelligence: At least Average, possibly higher (Was able to cheer her younger friends up when the Maid Cafe was about to close) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Ikumi is also a crybaby and isn't very self-confident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ikumimemo1.png|"Love Kyun-ly Maid-san" Memoria. ikumimemo2.png|"Their Connected Destination" Memoria. ikumimemo3.png|"Their Separate Destinations" Memoria. ikumimemo4.png|"Two People, Two Dreams" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'Let's cast this spell together~?:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Ikumi's Connect allows her to heal an ally, increase its attack and prevent affected characters from using Magia and Doppel. *'Lovely Butterfly on Stage:' Ikumi's Magia allows her to create a triangle made of rainbows and release magical energy from it to deal great damage to her enemies. It also allows her to increase everyone's defense, remove status effects and heal everyone. *'Doppel Sylvie:' When her soul gem turns black, Ikumi transforms into her doppel, Sylvie. This doppel can use cymbals to bewitch the opponents with their sound and magical anchors that will pursue those cursed by the sound and can steal their eyeballs. At the end she claps the cymbals to finish the opponents. It also allows her to increase everyone's defense, remove status effects and heal everyone. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Love Kyun-ly Maid-san:' Increases Ikumi's attack and defense when she is at critical health. **'Their Connected Destination:' Allows Ikumi to curse her opponent. **'Their Separate Destinations:' Allows Ikumi to ignore Counter effect on enemies and increases her attack. **'Two People, Two Dreams:' Removes status ailments from Ikumi. Gallery ikumimaid1.jpg|Ikumi as a maid. ikumiryou.jpg|Ikumi with Ryou and Shizuku. Ikumi_doppel_card.png|Doppel Sylvie's card. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4